Nightmares and Daydreams: The 34th Hunger Games
by DCdreamer55
Summary: What's around that corner? Is there someone watching me now? Tributes will never know what to expect in this fun house of an arena. With twist and turns down every hallway, tributes with have to be both smart and strong to survive. Can you survive? This isn't a dream, your nightmares just begun. SYOT CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**A/N: Welcome to my SYOT everybody! Now, this is the first SYOT that I have written, but I have participated in many, and written many stories, so you're in good hands. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time, and have lots of ideas, so I'm really excited. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, sorry.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Prologue 

Head Gamemaker Olive Ringer strutted quickly down the cold, long hallway, steps echoing on the hard floor. She brushed a stray piece of ink black hair from her face, clutching the manila folder she was carrying closer to her chest.

She stopped in front of a black door, pausing to take a deep breath and straighten herself. She smoothed out her skirt, pushed her hair out of her face again, and knocked twice on the door.

It swung open at her touch. A voice came from inside. "Come in."

Olive slowly entered the room, unsure what to expect. She had never really meet the new President, or spoken to him one-on-one before, which made her nervous. It was somewhat frightening, for when a new ruler came, they often got rid of the previous workers, that meant her. She really didn't know what to expect.

Snow was sitting at his desk with his chair facing the window and his back to Olive when she came in. She placed the folder on his desk. "The arena plans, as you requested, Mr. President," she said, her voice that of someone from the Capitol, though lower than normal for a women her age.

The man turned around, not even glancing at the papers but instead looking straight at her. "Ah, yes, thank you Miss. Ringer."

"Your very welcome, Mr. President," Olive responded, giving the man a nod.

"Now, Miss. Ringer," Snow began, folding his hands on top of the folder she had placed atop the desk. "As you know, this is my first Hunger Games as President, and I would like to make it a good one, yes?"

"Of course, sir," Olive responded.

"And you will make sure that happens, right?"

Olive nodded vigorously. "Of course, sir," she said again, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, hands shaking slightly.

Snow blinked, taking his icy gaze off of her. "Now, these are your arena plans?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

He opened the thick folder, glancing over the papers quickly, nodding as he went, lips pursed. "Good," he said, handing her back the closed folder.

The dark-haired Gamemaker took it. "Thank you, Mr. President."

"Add some more twists and turns in there, and begin designing the mutts. I want this to be the bloodiest Hunger Games ever. The tributes will wish that they're dead before they are," he said, spinning his chair back around to look at the window. "Have a new plan for me by next week."

Olive tried not the flinch. "Will do, Mr. President."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Olive nodded, giving a small curtsay before beginning to exit the room. She was halted by Snow's cold voice. "Oh, and Miss. Ringer."

She turned back towards him. "Yes?"

Snow didn't move. He spoke as if he was reminding his son to do his homework. "If these Games do not go to my liking, I will kill you. Understood?"

Olive's throat went dry. She swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go."

"Yes, sir," she repeated, nodding, hands clutching her folder tighter as she left. "Yes."

* * *

**Rules:**

1. No Mary-Sue or Gary-Sue types. Just please can we try to avoid it. Try to give your tributes interesting names and backstories.

2. I will only accept submissions by PM. Sorry if that is inconvenient for anybody.

3. This is NOT first come first serve. I will pick the tributes that I think will fit best with this story. You may submit up to three tributes.

4. I do not appreciate flames. Please do not be angry at me if/when your tribute is killed off. There can only be one winner. With that said, if you feel that I am not writing you character to justice or the way you wanted, please feel free to message me.

5. I reserve the right to accept or decline tributes as I wish. To ensure a better chance of your tribute being accepted, make them as interesting and detailed as possible. Really be detailed. Full sentences, paragraphs, the more the better.

6. I will most likely not be taking 24 tributes. I am aiming for 16-18, which then leaves 6 or 8 tributes to be bloodbath deaths. If I receive a large number of tributes, I may reconsider this. If I have not received the tributes I need in two weeks, I will fill spots with my own.

7. The Victor. The Victor will be chosen by myself, and will most likely be done at random. For example, I will decide my top 8, and then pick one of those names from a hat. Ta-da, victor. So how do you get your tribute to win? Well, make them strong, interesting, and have a little luck. Also review, I'm not saying that I'll kill someone off cause you don't review, but...yeah just review please ;)

8. This will be written in 3rd person, but every character will have parts written in thier point of view, it will just be 3rd person. I will try to update every 2-3 weeks. No promises.

9. This is suppose to be fun, okay. I want us to all enjoy this SYOT and have fun, yes. If there are any problems, comments, or concerns, please contact me.

**Tribute Form:**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age(12-18):

District:

Backup District(just in case):

Personality(full sentences please, and detail):

Appearance(links are fine, but there must be a description as well):

Family(I want name, age, relation, and brief description of appearance and personality):

Friends(same as above):

History:

Hobbies/Special Traits:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction/Reason:

Who visits them in Justice Building:

Token(if any):

Careers?:

Allies?:

Romance?:

Training Strategy:

Training Score(give me a range):

Weapons:

Strengths(max 6):

Weaknesses(min 3):

Interview Angle:

Interview Outfit:

Games Strategy:

What do they do at the Cornucopia:

Feelings towards Capitol/Games:

Feelings about killing:

Anything else?:


	2. Chapter 2: The Tributes

**A/N: Hello! Next chapter, great! Okay, so the first tribute list is here, down at the bottom. I want maybe 8 to 10 more tributes, so keep submitting, and also I need males please. Also, if I got anything wrong with your tribute down there, just let me know. Kay, tell me what you think!**

* * *

The Tributes

Her pencil scratched furiously on the paper. Olive Ringer had been up all night working on her plans for the Game, and she still felt as if she had accomplished nothing. She had to get this right, it was do or die. Literally.

She really hoped that the president liked this newer, nastier version of the arena. He had to, she had done everything he had asked for, and more on top of that. Actually, this was her best arena design yet. Maybe Snow did have a point in threatening her and making her redo her plans. Or maybe he was just a cruel, bloodthristy beast.

She really hoped it was the first one, but the latter really did make the most sense.

The arena plans were looking good, but the didn't mean the Games were nessacarily going to be the his liking. The success of these Hunger Games depended on more then just her arena plans. Results were easily swayed by mutts, sponsors, and of course, the tributes.

Olive's pencil snapped in her hand, finally giving way under her hard grip. She hadn't even bestowed one thought on the tributes since her meeting with President Snow yesterday afternoon. Would he want her to rig some of the reapings as the previous president had, she wondered as she set her broken pencil down with a sigh, or would he leave it all to chance? Maybe she should ask him? No, bad idea, probably best to let him speak to her if he wished.

The ebony-haired Gamemaker stood from her desk chair, aching legs thankful for the chance to stretch. It all depended on the tributes, but then again it normally did. She needed smart tributes, strong tributes, that could survive her arena but not eachother. Who would fall for her traps without falling for all of them and making it too easy. She needed tributes like these, and most importantly, she needed tributes who were willing to do anything to win, just like she was.

Olive continued to pace back and forth on the carpeted floors of her dark office, hand resting on her chin to show that she was in deep thought. Running a hand through her hair, she moved it sit back down in her chair with a defeated groan, pulling her high heeled shoes off of her aching feet. With a nod, Olive sat up straight so she could get back to work, sharpening a new and intact pencil to a dangerous point. She continued to scribble away on her arena plans. They needed to be perfect.

The Tributes would be her ticket between life and death, and she couldn't help but scowl of the irony of that.

* * *

Emlin Brinken thought that she was a good escort. She really did.

She hoped that everybody thought so too, because she had worked so hard at what she did. At least this year she wasn't it the dump that was district eleven anymore, she had moved up. Maybe they would respect her now.

Probably not.

Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't pretend that they didn't. And it definitely didn't mean that she had the try to pretend to like them. All of the other escorts were airheads -except for Martina, who she actually liked, and Greyson, who wasn't as stupid as he looked- and they would figure she liked them even if she blatantly said she didn't.

Nobody paid attention to her, that was all. It made enough sense though. She wasn't exceptional in any sense of the word. She wasn't overly clever, or gorgeous, and had a bad habit of picking weaklings and twelve-year olds from the reaping bowl with resulted in her failure to bring home a victor in what was almost ten long years.

It hurt her a bit. The pick out this children and then send them to die. She loved the Hunger Games -she did, she loved the beauty and excitement and fear- but it was beginning to get to her. Every year, those living in the district she was assigned to as she walked across the stage to pick two kids to die. She didn't enjoy choosing them, and getting to know them, and then watching them be killed -but she would never say that, for that could get her kille herself.

And she wasn't sure how much she liked it anymore.

But this years was different. She could feel it tingling in her perfectly manicured fingertips. This year was going to be her year. Emlin just knew it. This year. This year she was going to bring someone home.

* * *

**Tribute List as of Nov.9/13**

**District 1**

**M:** Ashley Thane (17) Just because he didn't volunteer, doesn't mean that this social butterfly isn't someone you shouldn't look out for. He's big, strong, and with his brother already being a Victor, winning is in his blood. _(Submitted by LAWK-WOLF)_

**F:** Jemima Maeve Oliver (13) This small songbird may not be your normal Career type, but she desperately wants to prove what she's worth. She may seem shy, but you never know what might happen to this fiery little redhead once she reaches the arena. _(Submitted by Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)_

**District 2**

**M:** _Reserved_

**F:** Open

**District 3**

**M:** Open

**F:** Bellarissa Kim (15) As the smartest person in her class, Bella is good with gadgets. She may be quiet, she may look small, but she's got a plan -sort of. She just hopes it's good enough. _(Submitted by bananasplit6767)_

**District 4**

**M:** Open

**F:** Kailin Makoh (18) Smart, strong, and sassy, this girl is the career you've been looking for. She may look scary, and she is. So be afraid, because Kali is ready to kill, and she's ready to win. _(Submitted by BecauseofKillianJones)_

**District 5**

**M:** Open

**F:** Cira Bayers (16) This fiery girl is terrified to go into the arena, but she has friends, and a boyfriend, and a sister who needs her, so she's going to have to fight. She only hopes that she will be able to do it._ (Submitted by coolcattime)_

**District 6**

**M:** Open

**F:** Open

**District 7**

**M:** Open

**F:**_ Reserved_

**District 8**

**M:** Open

**F:** Sash Nickle (16) This sweet girl isn't sure how she feels about killing, but knows she will have to if she wants to get home. The Games won't be anything like her humble life back home, can she survive? _(Submitted by xxxRimaxxx)_

**District 9**

**M:** Open

**F:** Open

**District 10**

**M:** Marko Fairchild (14) A fun-loving baby-faced boy is a prankster at heart. He may not be strong, but without him, his family could perish, and he would do anything to stop that. _(Submitted by HungerG94)_

**F:** Open

**District 11**

**M:** Open

**F:** Open

**District 12**

**M:** Open

**F:** Ula Helbig (17) She needs to find her brother, she needs to save her sister, and to accomplish that, she will do anything. Behind her pretty exterior, there is a kind girl that you need to watch out for. _(Submitted by tasherekalb)_


	3. Chapter 3: Closing Time

**A/N: Hello again! So, final tribute list here, and then we can start getting on with the reapings. I'm almost done the first two sets, so they should be up soon. Some things you should know, I AM NOT DOING ALL THE REAPINGS, nor will they be done in order. I am picking and the reaping days I want to write. If your tribute does not get a reaping, they will get a pov during the train ride chapters before the Capitol. Also, I got more tributes than expected, which means that there may have to be some that I kill in the Bloodbath, duh duh duunn. Sorry. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to shoot me a message! Thank you all for submitting your lovely tributes. Okay, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Closing Time

Marina Blue awoke with a start.

The Victor sat up in her plush bed, breathing hard. She pushed herself onto her feet and walked slowly into the bathroom, bending over the sink and splashing her face with cold water.

She brushed a strand of bright red hair out of her face, walking over to the window in her bedroom. Marina lightly pushed back the blue curtain to glance outside. It was a beautiful day, as it always was in District four the day before the reaping, as if the sunny sky was trying to make up for the horror to come tomorrow.

She padded over to her closet, pulling out her swimsuit. Maybe a swim would make her feel better, the cool water always helped to clear her head.

Marina grabbed a towel and headed down towards the beach. It was still early, so nobody was around, and the young women relished in the silence. She really wasn't ready for it to be Hunger Games times again. She had won seven years ago, and she still had only brought one tribute -now victor- home, which was surprising considering that District four was filled with careers.

Maybe this year could be different. Maybe she could bring another child home and never have to go through mentoring the games again.

She walked slowly out onto the dock down at the beach, bare feet hardly making any sound against the wet wood. She dropped her towel once she reached the end, tying her hair back and taking a deep breath. Closing her eyes, Marina dove in, the cool water enveloping her as a form of chilling relief. The time for change was coming, and she was going to be ready for it.

* * *

Olive Ringer tried to keep her hand from shaking as she handed President Snow her redone arena plans. "Here you are, sir."

The President took the folder from her slowly. He opened it, watching Olive all the time, then finally glanced down at the papers. He read through them -painfully slowly- and Olive bit down hard on her lip to keep from trembling.

After a few excruciating minutes that felt like hours, Snow closed the the folder and moved to hand it back to Olive. The dark-haired girl took the papers, fumbling with them a bit before clutching them back to her chest.

Snow looked at her. "Good."

Olive blinked. "Good?" she breathed.

The President nodded. "Yes, good. I like it. Well done, Miss. Ringer."

Olive's pale face broke out into a smile of relief. "Thank you, Mr. President," she said, nodding and exiting from the room. She strutted quickly done the hall. She was alive, for now. This part was over, but everything else was just beginning.

* * *

**Final Tribute List:**

**District 1**

**M:** Ashley Thane (17) Just because he didn't volunteer, doesn't mean that this social butterfly isn't someone you should look out for. He's big, strong, and with his brother already being a Victor, winning is in his blood. _(Submitted by LAWK-WOLF)_

**F:** Jemima Maeve Oliver (13) This small songbird may not be your normal Career type, but she desperately wants to prove what she's worth. She may seem shy, but you never know what might happen to this fiery little redhead once she reaches the arena. _(Submitted by Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)_

**District 2**

**M: **Garnet Kamoh (18) He didn't get the nickname Brutal Boy for nothing. This fearless killer has been readying for the Games his whole life. His time has come. _(Submitted by BecauseofKillianJones)_

**F:** Sienna Ayers (17) A leader at heart, this girl doesn't really care about your feelings, nor does she care what you have to say. She'll tell it as it is, and not lose a wink of sleep over it. After all, she has her sister to think of, and she'll do anything to avenge her death. _(Submitted by Wish on the Star)_

**District 3**

**M:** Halcyon Penumbra (18) He's crazy. Really, he is. A diagnosed and hidden psychopath. Sweet and caring on the outside, but bloodthirsty and calculating underneath it all. He's not really in the games to win, he's in it for the joy of the hunt. _(Submitted by MyOtherPersonality)_

**F:** Bellarissa Kim (15) As the smartest person in her class, Bella is good with gadgets. She may be quiet, she may look small, but she's got a plan -sort of. She just hopes it's good enough. _(Submitted by bananasplit6767)_

**District 4**

**M:** Tyson D'Atra (18) This confident swimmer is very good-looking, and he knows it. His mother knows it other, and takes advantage of it. The games is his ticket away from her _(Submitted by LAWK-WOLF)_

**F:** Kailin Makoh (18) Smart, strong, and sassy, this girl is the career you've been looking for. She may look scary, and she is. Be afriad, because Kali is ready to kill, and ready to win. _(Submitted by BecauseofKillianJones)_

**District 5**

**M:** Clyde Irving (17) Not the strongest, but he's smart. This responsible watcher is an extreme pessimist. He doesn't really care about winning, or killing for that matter, but will the arena break him? _(Submitted by JGrayzz)_

**F:** Cira Bayers (16) This fiery girl is terrified to go into the arena, but she has friends, and a boyfriend, and a sister who needs her, so she's going to have to fight. She just hopes that she can do it. _(Submitted by coolcattime)_

**District 6**

**M:** Lakyn Velorum (15) This talkative boy is friendly and loyal. He will help you if he can, and not ask for anything in return. He may not look strong, and he may not want to kill, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to fight. _(Submitted by RealFiction)_

**F:** Alice Potts (15) Alice has a secret that nobody can know -at least not yet. She may be an underdog, but she's stronger than she looks, and she'll do anything she must to get back to her sisters. They need her. _(Submitted by DCdreamer55)_

**District 7**

**M:** Xavier Nox Redmayne (17) This serious boy takes pride in being a realist. With a carefree attitude, Xavi is in for a surprise when he gets reaped. _(Submitted by OnlyThisMuchCrazy)_

**F:** Bianiz Nikelleua (16) A planner, an observer, and a mother. A rebel with an attitude, she will fight her way out of any situation, and she might have to. _(Submitted by BecauseofKillianJones)_

**District 8**

**M:** Quinoa Thatcher (12) This quiet boy is the youngest of five. His constant frown makes him look like a sad puppy, and his only strategy is to run like hell. _(Submittled by MyOtherPersonality)_

**F:** Sash Nickle (16) This sweet girl isn't sure how she feels about killing, but knows she will have to if she wants to get home. The Games won't be anything like her humble life back home, can she survive? _(Submitted by xxxRimaxxx)_

**District 9**

**M: -**

**F: -**

**District 10**

**M:** Marko Fairchild (14) A fun-loving baby-faced boy is a prankster at heart. He may not be strong, but without him, his family could perish, and he would do anything to stop that. _(Submitted by HungerG94)_

**F:** Breeze Timmington (13) Breeze is sick, in a word. Ever since her best friend died -or was murdered, by herself actually- she's been different. With her creepy smile and strange ways, there's no telling what this girl will do. _(Submitted by Purplette237)_

**District 11**

**M:** Sombra Moss (18) Up until he lost his eye, Sombra was loud and funny, but now he's quiet and withdrawn. Always the thinker, he will try and do the best he can. Hopefully it will be enough. _(Submitted by xxxRimaxxx)_

**F: -**

**District 12**

**M: -**

**F**: Ula Helbig (17) She needs to find her brother, she needs to save her sister, and to accomplish that, she will do anything. Behind her pretty exterior, there is a kind girl that you need to watch out for. _(Submitted by tasherekalb)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hello! I wasn't going to post this until monday, but I couldn't wait, so here we are with the first set of reapings! Thank you to those who submitted these two lovely tributes, I hope that I did them justice. Tell me what you think about it, I hope you like. Working on the next reapings as we speak, update should come in about a week.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Beginning of the End

** Sash Nickle (16) District 8**

"Sash, Sash!"

A young voice pulled Sash Nickle out of her sleep, and she opened her light blue eyes to see her younger brother, Miles, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Dad says it's time to get up. It's reaping day!" he continued, speaking with a naive excitement that would have made Needle, her other brother, roll his eyes if he had been in the room. Miles was always like this, so happy and excited. Sash liked it, she found it refreshing, but her twin brother didn't think that same. He was probably sleeping at the moment though, tired from work, and Miles would be on his way to wake him up next.

Sash sat up, waving her brother away. "Alright, alright," she said. "I'm up. Happy?"

The boy nodded. "Yep!" he said with a grin. "Dad said to get dressed and ready. We'll see you down stairs." He bounded out of the room, shutting to door behind him with such a bang that it rattled the whole room.

Running a hand through her long blonde hair to straighten it out, Sash quickly tied it up into a pony and moved towards the other end of her small room, to where her younger sister sleep in a dirty old bed. She kneeled beside her sister, shaking her lightly. "Time to wake up, Alice," she whispered.

The pretty little girl stirred, sitting up groggily in her small cot. Tilting her head to the side, she glanced at Sash, a confused look on her face. Sash gave her a comforting smile. "We must get dressed, today's reaping day," she explained in the most soothing tone she could muster. Alice nodded, frowning but saying nothing, as always. Even without speaking, the four-year old understood the concept of reaping day, and could portray it as well.

Sash helped her sister out of bed and into a flowing green dress, tying a ribbon in the young girl's light hair. "You look beautiful," she complimented her, kissing her on the head. Sash quickly stepped out of her nightgown, dressing herself in a short red dress that stood out against her pale skin. Sash hugged the piece of clothing to her chest, she had just made it, and yet it was already beginning to fall off of her. She had lost weight again.

Alice tugged at the hem of her skirt, and Sash looked down at her. Sash smiled. "It's okay," she assured -quite unconvincingly, she figured- hand on Alice's back as she guided her across the room to a basin in the corner. Kneeling down, she wet a cloth and began to softly clean Alice's face. After the younger girl was clean, Sash began to wash herself as well. The water was cool, but clean enough, and all that her family could afford, even with both her and her brother working.

Sash straightened, looking down at Alice. "Let's go down stairs, shall we," she said. "Miles said Dad was waiting."

* * *

**Bianiz Nikelle (16) District 7**

_Thump, thump, thump._

Bianiz Nikelle's knife made a dull sound as it struck the wall across from her, burying it's tip deep in the wood. The one was for her mother, who had kicked her out of her own home. Another knife landed next to it, the one for the stupid Capitol. Another knife. And for their stupid games.

She stood up from her bed, collecting the array of knifes that she had stuck into the wall, and then went back to sit down, beginning to process yet again. She felt better then she had when she had awoken. Thowing knifes always calmed her, for reasons she didn't know, but it always did make her feel better. Especially now, when the reaping was quickly approaching. Bianiz was in the middle of tossing her third knife when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

Her boyfriend stepped into the room then, their small daughter sleeping in his arms. Shar Makker -or Killin as he was often called- was a tall, muscular boy, with dark hair and blue eyes. Bianiz regarded him quietly, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his hair was all messy. It was obvious that he had been up all night, probably taking care of their child or worried about herself, and yet he didn't wake her once. And he loved him it.

"How is the little one?" she asked, tucking the knife in her hand into her pocket.

Killin smiled, shifting the child in his hold. "Good, missed her mother."

"Let's go for a walk," Bianiz suggested, standing and brushing a piece of her brown curly hair from her face. She walked over to Killin and plucked her daughter from his grasp, giving her a kiss on the forehead and placing her on the ground. The child, not even a year old yet, wobbled around, before attaching herself to her mother's leg.

She took Killin's hand as the exited their small home and walked towards the woods. "I know you are worried because it's reaping day," she stated plainly. "But you shouldn't be," she commented, lifting up the little girl into her arms as she spoke. "It'll be fine," she continued without letting him speak.

"I know."

Bianiz nodded, taking a deep breath. They walked down a thin, leaf covered path, and she relished in the quiet peace. "The woods are beautiful today," she said. "As if it doesn't know that two of its children are about to be sent away to die."

* * *

When Sash and Alice arrived downstairs, their father sat exhausted at the kitchen table. Sash sat Alice down beside Miles -who was already nibbling at a piece of bread- and got her sister something to eat, not bothering to worry about herself.

"You should eat something," a voice in her ear said, and Sash turned to see her twin brother Needle standing next to her, blonde hair messy.

Sash jumped. "You startled me," she laughed. "And besides, there isn't enough."

"You have to learn to take care of yourself before others, Sash, or else one day you are going to get hurt," Needle protested, watching his younger siblings with a sigh.

"Don't be so somber," Sash said with a sigh, turning to look at her twin. She straightened his collar. "You look nice on this fine morning."

"It's reaping day," Needle said, and Sash's smile fell. He looked kindly at her, knowing that she was just trying to be kind. Out of everybody Sash knew, she knew Needle the most, and he knew her. "Thank you. Let's go, reaping starts soon, and Abigale is probably waiting."

Sash nodded, following her brother outside. They meet their friend Abi along the road, who greeted them with a smile and a loud "Hey," as always.

"So, wanna make a break for it. Go past the fence, into the woods?" she questioned with a twinkle in her eye.

Needle rolled his eyes. "Like you would ever make it."

"Hush guys," Sash said with wide eyes, "Someone could hear you!"

"No one is going to hear me," Abi scoffed. "And if they do, who cares," she looked up to the sky, yelling. "What's the Capitol gonna do, kill me?!"

Sash looked around nervously, rushing towards her friend and putting a hand over her mouth. "Stop it," she said. "That Capitol isn't going to do anything."

It was Abi's turn to tool her eyes. "Oh, come on," she scoffed. "The Capitol does things everyday, that's why people disappear, that's why were are going to the reaping now. Because of the Capitol."

"Abi!"

Her friend rolled her eyes. "But really, last chance to leave, reaping is in an hour."

"No," Sash said with a shake of her head. "No, of course not."

Oh, how she regretted that.

* * *

Bianiz had kissed her daughter on the head and her boyfriend on the cheek before she went to sign in for the reaping. A older women had raised an eyebrow at her, and Bianiz had scowled back. "Jerk," she murmured. Just because she was young didn't mean that she couldn't have a boyfriend and a child. Close minded people who looked down at her like that angered her. She was sixteen, not a child.

"Don't pay any attention to her," Killin said, kissing her on the forehead. "Good luck."

Bianiz nodded. "Yeah, thanks. It'll be fine, I'm not getting reaped. Some other unlucky kid is," she said, then kissed her child once more, and walked away.

She didn't flinch when her finger was pricked, used to the dull pain by now, and made her way into the crowd of nervous girls her age with a bored look on her face.

Everyone looked one edge, parents hugged their young ones closely, friend's clutched each other's hands, and lovers gave quick kisses goodbye, but it wasn't all the surprising for reaping day. Everyone was always on edge. Bianiz didn't really care though, she only had 5 slips in that reaping bowl, she wasn't going to get reaped.

She watched as more frightened children trickled into the town square, the small twelve-year olds shaking with nervousness in their position close to the stage. Greyson Tarly -a bubbly if sarcastic middle-aged man with a puffy wig that covered his greying hair- District 7's escort, strutted onto stage and to the microphone, taping the tip of it with a long fingernail and sending out a screech of eletricy interference that silenced the crowd.

"Okay, good morning District 7!" he said, greeting them as if they were in line for a rock concert, smiling with a big wave of his hands. "Welcome to the reaping for the 34th Hunger Games," he began, then launched into a speech about the Capitol and the importance of the Games. Or, as Bianiz liked to think of it, complete and utter bullshit.

Bianiz stopped paying attention, and when she looked back up, there was a lean boy with hazel eyes standing on the stage, fake smile plastered on his face, and Greyson was walking over to the girl's reaping ball. "Okay, now, let's pick our lovely female tribute for this year!" He reached inside, not playing around as he quickly plucked a name out of the ball and read it into the mic.

"Bianiz Nikelleua!"

Shock. That's all she could feel. How could this have happened? She only had five slips in the reaping ball. Bianiz swallowed, closing her mouth that must've fallen slightly open when her name was read. With a breath, she put on a blank expression, walking onto stage and away to her possible doom.

* * *

"And District 8's female tribute is...Sash Nickle!"

Sash felt the tear running down her face before she could stop it. Her hand flew to her cheek to wipe it off, mouth wide, and it watched in fear as the escort looked directly at her, hand out stretched.

She began to make her way to the stage with shaky legs, everyone parting as she passed. Her mind was racing. She glanced over to Needle in the boys section, catching a quick glimpse of his surprised face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Everything else was a blur. Sash hardly registered as a 12 year-old boy was called up to the stage, but knew that his sobs made her want to cry as well. She had fallen into Needle's arms as soon he had come into her room to say goodbye. She could vaguely feel him speaking into her ear, but couldn't hear his words over the cries of herself and her mother.

Everything happened so quickly. she remembered her friends -Lacey and Abigale- talking to her and telling her to make allies. She remembered kisses goodbye from her family, and then suddenly she was whisked onto a train. Her life becoming a fading dot in her District behind her.

_This was it,_ she realized. The beginning of the end.


	5. Chapter 5: A Hope for Survival

A/N: Okay, next set of reapings, and two days early I may add. A big thanks to the people who submitted these next two tributes, hope you have fun reading. Update should be expected in a week again, please tell me what you think. Review!

Enjoy :)

* * *

A Hope For Survival 

**Ashley Thane (17) District 1**

Ashley Thane ducked under his older brother's swing. He countered quickly, throwing a punch that was easily blocked by Jerry. Ashley pushed the other boy back, grabbing his brother's foot mid-kick, and using the momentum to throw him the the ground, remaining in a ready stance.

"Good," Jerry complimented from the ground. "Not bad."

Ashley grinned, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of his face. He offered his brother a hand and helped him up. "Thanks," he said. "Good enough to take down a Victor, I suppose." He gave Jerry a playful shove.

Jerry brushed himself off, laughing. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You better head home, Ma and Dad'll wanna see you," he said. "See you at the reaping."

Ash nodded, heading out of the training area. "Okay, see you," he called over his shoulder.

Ashley walked through the District smiling and nodding at people as they passed. Everyone waved at him. He had always been a really social person, and was well known within District 1. His brother was a Victor, after all, and even if Jerry was the town flirt, everybody still liked Ashley.

"I'm home," he called out once he reached his house, closing the door behind him.

His mother, Bonnie, poked her head out from the kitchen. "Hey honey," she greeted with a small smile, blonde hair tired on top of her head. "Were you out with your brother?"

Ashley nodded. "Yep, just came home to say bye before I head out to the reaping," he said, trying to remain nonchalant, he knew how his parents worried, even more so after Jerry was reaped. It didn't matter that he had won.

Bonnie frowned, her eyes went to the scar on her son's left cheek. "Why don't you come in for a bit," she suggested softly. "I was just making some breakfast for your father, do you want some as well?"

Ashley hesitated for a moment, but at the sight of his mother's frown he nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can come in for a bit.

* * *

**Alice Potts (15) District 6**

Alice woke up to sun shining in her eyes. She groaned quietly, propping herself up on her elbow, untangling her arm from her sister, Storm, who was sleeping right beside her. She must have come over sometime in the night.

She glanced around the rundown shack that she slept it. Her friend Violet was curled up in a pile of thin blankets in the corner across from her, ebony hair strewn everywhere. Alice tried to sit up more, but was stopped by a weight on her legs. She smiled fondly. Her seven-year old sister, Bee, was curled in a ball by her feet, thumb in her mouth.

She leaned forwards to shake the small blonde child. "Time to wake up, little bug," she told her softly.

The girl shook her head, rolling over and burying her head further into Alice's legs with a groan. Alice sighed. "Come on," she said, moving to pick up the small seven-year old.

Storm moved beside her, sitting up groggily. She rubbed her sea green eyes, glancing at her two sisters. Alice looked at her, nodded towards Bee at her feet, picking the little girl up and pulling her towards them. Bee giggled, and Alice began tickling the child. Storm joined in, and soon all three girls were laughing loudly.

Alice pulled away from the giggling mass of limbs to breath. She glanced across at Violet, who was now awake and looking at her with a bitter smile. Alice nodded to her, and Violet nodded back, eyes moving to Storm. Is was Storm's first reaping day, and even though she seemed fine, they both knew that she was scared.

"Okay, alright," she said finally, breaking then all apart. "No more fooling around, time to get up." Storm nodded, standing, and Bee's lower lips jutted out into a pout but she stood anyways.

"Do we have to?" the little girl complained.

Violet came up next to her. "Listen to your sister, Bee, we've got to get dressed and head into town."

"Reaping day?" Bee asked, and her child-like tone made the word reaping sound like weeping.

Alice nodded, swallowing. She glanced at Storm out of the corner of the eye. She sister had already begun to shaking in fear. "Yes, reaping day," she said, trying to sound as strong as possible. "Let's get ready."

* * *

"How are your folks?" Ty Zorio, Ashley's best friend asked as the walked slowly towards the reaping.

"Fine," Ash replied, hands in his pockets. "Worried, as always."

Ty nodded. "Why do you think they worry so much?"

He shrugged, smiling kindly at a group of young girl's as they passed him. "I guess they just don't want me to be like Jerry. I don't know."

"But Jerry's a Victor," Ty replied. "Besides, this is a career district, people voluteer all the time. And you've got training," he reminded.

"Yeah, I know," Ashley said. "What about your parents? Are they worried?"

Ty looked down shaking his head. "No, I don't think so," he said, voice quieter now. "They don't really care."

Ashely smiled bitterly, moving over to give his friend a pat on the back as they approached the reaping area "Let's get signed in. It's gotta be starting pretty soon."

The two boys waited in the slow moving check-in line, offering their fingers to be pricked when it was their turn. Ashley and Ty made their way over to the boys side casually, chatting with others as they passed, and then coming to a stop in the middle of boys their age.

"What do you want to do after this?" Ashley whispered to Ty as District 1's escort made her way on stage.

Ty shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "We can talk when we get out of here."

Ashley turned back to the stage just as the brightly dressed escort plucked a name from the girl's glass reaping ball. "And your female tribute is, Sparkle Hindlimbery." Just as the name was read there were multiple shouts from other girl's, and a commotion by the stage. Ashley rolled his eyes, typical for District 1, it was always a fight to see who would get up there first. Also, what type of name was _Sparkle_?

Finally, after a few more seconds of commotion, a small red-haired girl stumbled onto stage. "I volunteer!" she declared to the crowd, much to the escort's excitement. Ashley rolled his eyes again as the girl stepped to the side. The escort grinned. "Now, for our lucky male tribute."

She quickly made her way over to the reaping ball and chose a name, then walked slowly back to the microphone. She opened the slip of paper slowly, and taking a deep breath dramaticlt leaned towards the mic. "Ashely Thane!"

Ashley looked around for the boy reaped, and it wasn't until her caught Ty's eye that he realized it was him. Shocked, he inhaled sharply, then made his way towards the stage, trying to remain as calm as possible.

_Someone will volunteer_, he thought, _someone will definitely volunteer for me._

He climbed up the steps and onto the stage, looked out to the crowd. No one was volunteering. The escort looked somewhat disappointed, but shook his hand and brought him to the middle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your District 1 tributes!"

* * *

Pulling her long dark brown ringlets to the side, Alice played with the locket that was fastened around her neck. It had belonged to her mother, who had died years before, and now Alice almost never took it off.

The town square was dead silent, so much so that Alice hoped the people standing next to her couldn't hear the beating of her heart. Craving her neck, she looked across the see of people for Storm. Her sister was standing with the rest of the frightened twelve-year olds, and even from far away Alice could tell that she was shaking.

She glaced back up to the stage just as her escort -Emlin Briken, she recalled- reached her hand into the reaping bowl that held way to may pieces of paper with her on it for her liking. And one that read the name of her sister.

She made her way over to the mic, opening her mouth to send another child to their death.

"Alice Potts!"

Alice swallowed, her heart dropping into her stomach. _At least it wasn't Storm_, she thought as she began to make her way up to the stage, trying to keep her knees from buckling as she climbed the stairs.

"No, Alice!"

That was Bee. Alice turned, eyes scanned the crowd for her sister, watching as the little girl dodged Peacekeepers and scampered onto the stage. "Alice, you can't leave," she cried.

Alice looked down at her with a blank face. "Bee, you've got to get off," she said, voice thankfully void of emotion. Violet quickly came then, grabbing Bee and pulling her away. She mouthed a silent thank you to her friend, then, with a blank look still one her face, tried to focus on anything but the fact that she was going to die.

* * *

"It's fine, you can do this."

Ashley nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I know. I'll be okay. I can win."

Jerry placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Just remember what I taught you," he said. "And you'll be fine."

Ash nodded again. "Besides, winning is in my blood," he joked, trying to defuse the tension.

Jerry nodded bitterly, then gave Ashley a quick hug and left the room. Ty came in next, dark eyes wet. Ashley opened his arms without a word and the two boys hugged.

"Be careful," Ty said thickly, holding on to Ash's shirt tightly. "And win."

"Don't worry, Ty," said Ashley, trying to sound optimistic. "I'll be fine."

Ty pulled away, nodding at the floor. "Yeah," he said, and Ashley thought he might have seen a tear trickling down his face, but Ty wiped it away before he could tell. Ty then leaned forwards and quickly pecked Ashley on the cheek, then slowly backed away towards the door.

Ashley nodded. "I will," he promised, _I'll be fine._ And he really hoped that he would be.

* * *

Alice Potts thought her heart was going to break at the sight of her younger sister's tear stricken face as she entered her room in the Justice Building.

"Alice," Bee wailed, launching herself into the old girl's arms. Alice picked her up easily, adjusting as she buried her face in the crook of her older sister's neck, wet tears tickling Alice's shoulder. Storm was there too, face red, and Alice opened her other arm for the small girl to fit herself in.

"It's okay, it's okay," she assurded in a soft voice, biting the inside of her mouth to keep from breaking. She looked ahead. Sapphire -her other friend and the daughter of 6's mayor- and Violet were there too, Violet's deep blue eyes were dark, clouded over with grief, and it looked as if Sapphire could hardly contain herself, lips trembling

"Two minutes," the Peacekeeper warned from outside, and Alice had to force herself to untangle her limbs from her sisters' embraces. She kissed them both on the head, then kneeled down so she was at eye-level with Bee, hand still holding one of Storm's.

"Listen," she said in the strongest voice she could muster. "I love you both more than anything in the world, and I'm going to try my best to get back to you, understand?" she told them, to which they both nodded. "Now you need to go with Sapphire, because I need to speak with Violet alone. Maybe Sapphire will get you some treats at the sweet shop, yes?" she asked, looking up to her blonde friend.

The older girl nodded, sniffling. "Of course," she said, voice hoarse.

Alice nodded, standing and moving to give Sapphire a hug. Her friend gripped onto her. "You look after them, you hear me?" Alice whispered in her ear, lips hid by the other girl's hair. "You make sure they are safe, and warm, and fed. Yes?" She pulled away, looking to Sapphire as she nodded.

"Good," Alice said, taking a deep breath and trying her best to keep in from shaking. She kissed both of her sisters again and plastered on a fake smile. "I love you both, see you soon," she said.

The three girls left the room, and Alice's smile fell as she turned to Violet.

"You can do this," the raven-haired girl said before Alice could even speak, voice confident. "You know you can do this, you know what you're doing."

Alice nodded, but it felt like she was trying to convince herself more than she was agreeing with Violet. "I know. I can."

Violet nodded, then launched herself into Alice's arms. "You can't die, don't you dare die. You're sisters need you," she whispered fiercely. "You're all they have."

"They have you too, and Sapphire, and each other."

Violet shook her head. "I need you too, you're my best friend," she admitted quietly. "You can't die, Alice, we can't do this without you."

Alice nodded, taking a deep breath and standing up straight, releasing Violet from her arms. "I'll come back," she promised.

Violet nodded back. "You better," she said. There was a pause, then she took Alice's hand. "Remember where you're from, okay. Just remember where you come from," she told her firmly. "Don't forget that. You can do this."

The Peacekeeper opened the door then, and Violet shut her mouth quickly. "Time's up," he said, and with a sad smile, Violet stepped away. "Good luck, Alice. If I had money, it'd be on you."

Alice almost grinned, but her heart sank as she watched Violet start to leave, going back outside to her sisters who she could very possibly never see again. "Violet?" Alice called at the last moment, and her friend turned to look at her.

Alice's striking blue eyes were desperate, full of hope and pain, her voice almost cracked as she spoke. "Just don't let them watch me die."


	6. Chapter 6: Clock's Ticking

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to our third set of reapings. Sorry about the late update, but this are super busy now, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to update about every two to three weeks now, until things ease up at least. Looking at about two or three more sets of reapings, and then moving on the train rides. Next chapter should be up around Christmas. Thank you to those who submitted these two great tributes, tell me what you all think. Thank you for reading.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Clock's Ticking

**Kailin Makoh (18) District 4**

Blood. Kailin Makoh woke to the smell of blood. She could feel it all around her, pooling at her feet, dried under her fingernails. It was on her hands, in her straight black hair, everywhere. She scent imbeded in her nostrils.

She stood from her bed, staring blankly at the red that stained it. Gathering her thoughts, she took a few deep breaths and sat there for a few moments, as if to prepare herself. She pulled off the soiled sheets, walked calmly into the bathroom across the hall and dumped the dirty pile into sink. Kailin then turned on the shower as hot as it could go and stepping in with a hand resting on her flat stomach, tried not the cry.

* * *

**Clyde Irving (17) District 5**

"Reaping day is stupid," Belle declared, feet propped up on the kitchen table as she picked at her painted nails. "I mean, does the Capitol really think that sending kids away to die is going to stop another rebellion?" she wondered, leaning back in her chair.

Clyde Irving thought about this, regarding his younger sister seated in the chair opposite her. Despite hating his sister, he did like it when she spoke badly of the Capitol that they both truly despised. "They are extremely ignorant fools," he stated.

Belle snickered. "Tell me about it, I mean, what do they think they're doing, wi-" she stopped aburtly as their father strolled into the room. Belle sighed. "Well, gotta go," she said, standing.

"Belle, wait," thier father began, but Belle had already reached the door.

She reached for the handle. "Bye, Daddy," she called over her shoulder. "See ya after the reaping!"

Heath Irving was a plump man, and rubbed his bald head in frustration at his daughter, sighing. Clyde, on the other hand, felt somewhat releaved now that she was gone. He spun around to face his son. "Don't you have work to do?" he questioned.

Clyde hardly spared him a look. "It's reaping day father," he stated.

"And?"

"I shall head to work after the reaping."

His father nodded. "Good."

Clyde stood then, picking up his book off the table and leaving the room, pushing past his brother as he went. He walked down the road, face buried in his book the whole way. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After quite a loud screaming match with her abusive foster father, Kailin had left for the training hall in a huff, grumbling to herself. "One day," she murmmered. "I'll show him how much a danger I can really be." She rested a hand lightly on her stomach. "I'll make him pay for all he's done."

She walked quickly, wishing there was a way to get away from the Zephyrs. As she had woken up extremely early, dawn was only breaking when Kailin arrived at the arena. It was empty, because even though it was reaping day no one was up yet, and even then most kids opted out of training on the day of the reaping.

Bored, as well as angry, she dropped her bag and strutted over to the knife throwing section and picking up a particularly deadly-looking blade. Holding it over her head for a moment, she paused before flicking her wrist and throwing the blade. It landed to the right of one of the dummies hearts. Sighing in frustration, Kailin grabbed another handful of knives and began to throw then at the targets.

Which each toss she got better, and was soon chucking every blade with deadly accuracy. She crank on the machine, and targets whipped by her and she spun side to side, knives still landing in chests and heads and hearts.

"You better leave a few for the other kids," a comfortingly familiar voice said from behind her.

Kailin turned, her first smile of the day appearing on her face. "As if any of the others could hit them, Peter," she said with a roll of her eyes, moving to go give the man a kiss. "How are you?"

He hugged her close. "Fine," he said, playing with the wedding ring the hung around her neck. "You?"

Kailin swallowed the lump in her throat. "Good," she told him with a smile. "I didn't know you were coming back today."

He smiled at her. "I will always come back for you," Peter said. "Are you going to volunteer?" he asked her, not releasing her from his hold.

She shurgged. "I'm uncertain," she told him with honesty, resting her head on his thick chest as he held her even closer. "It is my last year."

"Then you will be free," the Peacekeeper said.

Kailin shrugged again, stepping out of his embrace. "Will I?" she wondered rhetorically, then moved forwards to give Peter a light peck before he responded. "Want to help me train?"

Peter nodded. "Anything for you, my darling star," he said, endearment rolling off his tongue smoothing. "Want to see who can hit the most targets?"

Kailin grinned competitively. "Your on."

* * *

So engrossed in his book, Clyde was not excited to go to the reaping, in fact, he would have enjoyed being anywhere else. He checked-in quickly with a fake smile and made his way to the proper section. The crowd seemed to part for him, as if nobody wished to be near him. Mother's clutched their children tighter. Yes, reaping day surely was stupid, but wonderful to watch all the same.

Clyde stopped paying attention the escort's brief introduction, zoning out as she began to drone on about the Capitol and its Games. He had heard the same speech for five years now, and it became less interesting to him everytime. He just wanted to get out of this place and away from the stink of desperation and fear.

He watched dully as a boy was called onto stage, shaking as he made his way to his death. Clyde tilted his head to the side, and with a newfound feeling of meaning, he slowly raised his hand and sealed his fate with two simple words. "I volunteer."

* * *

Kaolin's hand was in the air before she could even think to put it up. "I volunteer!" she screamed, pushing her way through to crowd and moving towards the front.

The girl on stage glared at her, but Kailin didn't mind one bit. Who cared what that girl thought, this was her last chance to participate, her last year, her way out of the clutches of her horrid foster family and into those of glory. She was ready for this. She didn't have anything to lose.

She raced onto stage, pushing a girl a year or two younger then her who was trying to do the same as she went. Kailin climbed up the stairs with a triumphant grin on her face, announcing her name with pride. "Kailin Makoh!"

She shook hands with a handsome male volunteer, and as the escort cheered, was whisked away into the Justice Building.

"Good luck," Peter had told her after kissing her throughly, hands braced on her shoulders. "You've got this."

Kailin nodded, relieved that he wasn't angry at her. "When I come back, we can be together," she told him happily. "No one else, just you and me together."

Peter nodded, once again playing with the ring that hung around her neck. "Together."

* * *

Belle burst into the room, dyed black hair flying behind her like some sort of dark cape. "What the hell are you thinking?" she screamed at him. "Why would you volunteer?!"

Clyde shrugged. "I was bored."

"Bored? Bored?!" his sister placed her hands on her hips, raising a brow. "You volunteered for the Games because you were bored?"

"I just said that, did I not?"

Belle threw up her hands, and Clyde found it somewhat amusing that he hand frustrated her so. He noticed that her dress was rumpled, her necklace was uneven, and that she had messed up her hair in all the commotion. She looked, in a word, quite unattractive at the moment.

"You're crazy," she exclaimed, jabbing a finger at him.

"Volunteering is something I have wanted to do for a long time," Clyde told her without emotion. "I know I will probably not come back, so do not expect me to."

Belle stared at him for a moment longer, then blinked, and gave an annoyed growl. "You are an asshole, Clyde Irving. Good luck!" and with that, she exited the room.

Clyde watched her leave without feeling, then glanced down the the watch on his wrist. With casual yet calculated movements, he plucked the watch off his arm and dropped it on the floor, smashing it under his foot, bending down to pick it up afterwards. Her shook the broken glass from it and fastened it back on, straightening his dirty blonde hair.

The watch didn't matter, time meant nothing to him anymore.


End file.
